Link aggregation, or Ethernet link aggregation, is to form a logical aggregation link by aggregating a plurality of physical Ethernet ports. Each of the plurality of physical links that constitute the aggregation link is referred to as a member link. Link aggregation may be implemented using protocols such as a Link Aggregation Control Protocol LACP based on the IEEE 802.3ad standard (incorporated herein by reference).
The term “stacking” technology as used herein means to connect a plurality of devices together and “virtualize” (configure) them as a single virtual device. The virtual device is referred to as a stack device, and each of the plurality of devices that constitutes the stack device is referred to as a stack member, with the connection between each stack member being referred to as a stack link.